The invention relates to apparatus for suspending, locating, moving and fastening loads. An example of a specific use of such apparatus is for suspension of loads which are to be moved over a floor area of a factory or warehouse. However, embodiments of such apparatus can be used for suspending or locating relatively lighter loads or for effecting an attachment point above, below or to one side of a load including applications where the attachment is required to be movable in use.
Conventionally, loads have been moved round factory floors by using a system of overhead gantry cranes. Such systems require extremely rigid and heavy supporting rail structures on which the cranes run, which not only comprise massive structures but also can limit the positioning of, and therefore the area covered by the cranes. These limitations can be greater in some cases where such crane structures are required to be installed in already existing buildings. A further limitation with existing installations which the invention can overcome is in the small number of lifting devices that can be employed.